Como en los viejos tiempos
by InfernusCerberus
Summary: "Ya sé que las palabras no pueden sustituir un abrazo, pero sirven para hacerte llegar mis mejores deseos para tu cumpleaños." - Este fic participa en el reto de inauguración, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lance! del foro El castillo de los leones.


Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el OS para la inauguración del foro del _Castillo de los Leones_ , ¿Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que entregándolo en el cumpleaños del querido paladín azul? ***Corazón corazón*** No creo que sea la gran cosa, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, además tenía que escribir algo de mi BrOT3 **#NotSorry** ~

* * *

- _Por favor díganme que no me van a lanzar al espacio, por favor díganme que no me van a lanzar al espacio._

- _Ow, Lance, ¿En verdad crees que haríamos eso?_ -Si en ese momento Lance no tuviera sus ojos vendados, estaría viendo a Pidge con su mejor mirada de " _No te creo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, pequeño demonio_ " en especial con esa casi inocente voz que había puesto.

- _Confió en Hunk, no confió en pequeños demonios venidos de la octava dimensión, muchas gracias_ -Hablando del mencionado, Lance se pegó más a este quién le sostenía del brazo, Hunk solo soltó una suave risilla dándole palmadas al brazo de su amigo ignorando por completo ese agarre de gancho que ponía en su pobre brazo.

- _Nadie va a lanzar a nadie del espacio al menos que quieran perderse la sorpresa_ -Decía el más alto de los tres llamando aún más la atención de su entusiasmado amigo, casi que le saltaba encima como mono queriéndo una banana.

- _¿Qué clase de sorpresa? ¿A dónde me están llevando? ¿Es una sorpresa buena o mala?_

- _Eh, eh, todo a su tiempo_ -Giraron a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo, mentalmente Lance parecía conocer el camino hacia donde lo estaban llevando puesto que en primer lugar seguían dentro del castillo así que se lo sabía de memoria, a pesar de ello prefería hacerse el chico que no sabía nada solo por la diversión y la sorpresa.

Apenas oyó el _woosh_ de una de las puertas abrirse, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante fue detenido tanto por Hunk como por Pidge, la última de ellas jalando de la manga de su pijama para captar su atención.

- _Ya puedes quitarte la venda, tonto._

¡No tenían que decírselo dos veces! Se lo arrancó de la forma más dramática posible lanzándolo sobre su hombro y parpadeó un par de veces ante la escena frente a él. Bueno pues, estaban en la sala común del castillo de los leones, en ello no se había equivocado. Justo en medio de los sofás había una mesilla llena de diversos platillos, un bote enorme con una cosa que parecía palomitas de maíz, pero de color rosa, otros tipos de dulces que suponía que eran dulces y un pastel de color verde, para variar. Por supuesto también estaba la consola de videojuegos que Pidge y él habían comprado en el Space Mall ya hace un tiempo y una pantalla holográfica que mostraba uno de los juegos conectados al aparato; ¡Wow! ¿Cómo fue que lograron hacer que funcionara?

 _\- ¡Sorpresa!_ -Tanto Hunk como Pidge lanzaron confeti al aire y luego se abalanzaron contra el moreno dándole un fuerte abrazo, el más grande de los tres fue quién alzó a ambos del suelo, Lance casi podía sentir sus huesos quebrarse en dos por la presión ejercida, y ni hablar de la pobre Pidge.

Descansa en paz, Pidge. Buena chica, mejor niña demonio de la octava dimensión.

\- _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ -Alcanzó a decir Pidge entre jadeos cuando Hunk le había soltado, acomodando un poco sus gafas y colocando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-¡Wow, wow! ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Es MÍ cumpleaños?_ -No es como si NO creyera que fuera, sino que desde que está en el espacio ha estado muy, ¿Cómo decirlo? No tiene ni la menor idea de que día es hoy y que día será mañana, en el espacio no existe el tiempo como tal, aunque Coran dice que sí existe solo que varían de planeta en planeta, algunos de ellos suelen tener hasta treinta y cuatro meses y siete estaciones del año. - _¿Cómo es que ustedes lo sabían?_

\- _¿Me estás diciendo que YO, tu mejor hombre, no se acordaría de tu cumpleaños?_ -Hunk ponía una mano en su pecho como si estuviera herido por las palabras de Lance, negó con la cabeza dándole una palmada en su espalda. - _Broma, descubrimos un método para ello, Pidge; ¿Nos haces los honores?_

Y con ello la chica rebuscó en el bolsillo de sus shorts y sacó un objeto que a simple vista parecía un cronómetro cualquiera solo que, en medio tenía una pantalla digital en color azul que estaba mostrando no solo una fecha sino también una hora. Justo estaba marcando la exacta medianoche del 28 de Julio del año, y abajo decía una simple palabra que es la que más ha extrañado en todo este tiempo: Tierra. Antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir su boca para comentar al respecto de lo que era eso, la pelirroja se apresuró levantando su mano para pedirle un minuto y luego señalar a ese reloj cronómetro.

 _\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Coran nos explico acerca de los diferentes tiempos entre los planetas?_ -Hizo una pausa, para volver a acomodar sus lentes y luego sonreír con sumo orgullo. - _Pues Hunk y yo estuvimos creando un poco de magia entre ambos, y con un poco de mi conocimiento técnico y su conocimiento mecánico... ¡TA-DÁ! ¡Creamos un funcionable reloj que muestra la hora exacta de aproximadamente todos los planetas en que hemos estado!_

 _-Y,_ -Se adelantó Hunk, subiendo el dedo índice. - _Cuando nos fijamos que estábamos a tan solo tres días de tu cumpleaños, estuvimos planeando durante todo este corto tiempo darte una celebración adecuada._

 _\- ¡Oh por dios chicos!_ -El moreno no podía aguantar su emoción alguno, estirando los brazos para abrazar a ambos chicos con cada uno de ellos y pegarlos con toda fuerza a su cuerpo. _\- ¡Ustedes son los mejores! ¿Y dónde están los otros? ¿También piensan darme una sorpresa en cualquier momento?_

- _Los demás deben estar durmiendo_ -Pidge intentaba acomodarse un poco para que su voz pudiera ser escuchada, sin embargo no tenía en su mente separarse del abrazo de Lance en ese momento. - _Quisimos ser los primeros en celebrarlo considerando que es el día exacto en la tierra._

 _\- ¿Y eso por qué?_

 _-¡Pff, no es obvio! ¿No recuerdas todos esos cumpleaños que celebramos en Garrison juntos? Incluso logramos hacer que Pidge celebrará el suyo cuando para nada de forma legal revisamos la base de datos para ver cuando era el suyo._

 _-Si debo decir algo en mi defensa, esa fecha en realidad si era mi cumpleaños, no se me ocurría uno que poner cuando llene todo con esos datos falsos_ -Levantaba sus brazos como si aquello ya fuera cosa del pasado. Tomó la muñeca de Lance y comenzó a jalarle de este hacía los sofás y las golosinas. - _Vamos, tenemos otros regalos que darte._

 _\- ¿Otros? Haha, chicos en verdad no..._

- _Sssshhhh, Lance, déjate querer_ -Le decía Hunk en tono bajo, empujando su amigo hasta la zona en medio de los sofás y bajando a sentarse en ellos.

Estando de cerca no se veían tan mal esos dulces alienígenas, de hecho, algunos ya los había visto en el Space Mall antes, no debían ser tan malos si Hunk consideró que serían buenos para la celebración, aunque el extraño pastel verde con franjas moradas todavía le causaba un poco de desconfianza, Hunk al notar la mirada que su amigo le mandaba al pastel soltó una suave carcajada y lo tomó de la mesa para mostrárselo más de cerca.

- _Es un pastel de chocolate_ -Le dijo, sintiendo mucha gracia por la expresión que Lance estaba colocando en ese momento. - _Cuando quise hacerte un pastel tuve que preguntarle a Coran si tenían un equivalente al chocolate en Altean, ¡Lo increíble fue de que en efecto ellos tienen chocolate! Al parecer si es algo universal, ¿Eh? ¡Pero en fin! Resulta ser que su chocolate no es marrón sino verde limón, porqué a diferencia de nosotros su chocolate no viene de las semillas del cacao sino de un extraño gusano del cual no quiero hablar ahora._

Hunk se estremeció ante el recuerdo de un gusano espacial y la manera en cómo se hacía chocolate con eso, aquellas imágenes del hombre con mostacho apretando al pobre animal lo seguirían por el resto de su vida, por su parte Lance puso una muesca de asco encogiéndose y reclamándole a Hunk de que si acaso estaba a punto de hacerle comer los desperdicios de un insecto, el paladín amarillo le corrigió que es de un gusano y que debería probarlo antes de juzgarlo, suspiró y con lentitud acerco su dedo para tomar un poco de lo que suponía era merengue, uno baboso que parecía mocos y entre la insistencia de sus dos compañeros lo llevó a su boca.

... Si sabía a chocolate, uno muy bueno.

 _-Creo que es obvio cuál es mi regalo_ -Pidge le tomó de la muñeca una vez más y deposito en su mano aquel reloj-cronómetro que le había mostrado antes. - _Este es el primero de muchos otros prototipos, lo mejor era que tú lo tuvieras primero antes que todos los demás._

 _-Chicos, en serio,_ -Con sumo cuidado tomaba ese reloj en su mano, con miedo de que lo fuera a arruinar todo; todo aquello le conmovía tanto que sentía sus ojos arderle un poco, pero debía ser fuerte en ese momento, no podía echarse a llorar como colegiala cuando hicieron todas esas cosas por él. - _No tenían que hacer todo esto, con un abrazo creo que era más que suficiente._

- _Se que unas palabras no se comparan al poder de un abrazo, pero es nuestra mejor forma de hacerte llegar nuestros deseos de cumpleaños, Lance_ -Le coloca una mano en su hombro, dándole un apretón amistoso y sonriéndole de la misma forma. - _Eres mi mejor amigo, hombre, no existe ninguna otra persona en este mundo que se merezca esto más que tú._

 _-Y Lance,_ -Ahora Pidge le dio un golpe en el brazo, que, aunque no le dolió igual llevo una mano ahí. - _Se que antes en Garrison te traté mal varias veces, pero tu estuviste ahí para evitar que me metiera en problemas como para meternos en problemas, y sin contar todas esas veces que me defendiste del viejo de Iverson, quizá no seamos tu verdadera familia, pero eres como un hermano más para mí y también quiero ayudar en hacerte feliz._

¿En qué momento dijo que no iba a llorar como colegiala? Pues olvídenlo, estaba ciento un por ciento llorando como estúpido ahora, pero se sentía feliz, demasiado feliz en aquel momento; sin poder evitar que Hunk le diera otro de sus abrazos quebranta huesos que son tan característicos en él, de la misma forma que sorbía de su nariz y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

 _-Tú sabes que si lloras yo lloró, no se puede evitar, aunque quieras_ -Decía con voz entrecortada, a pesar de que se encontraba de la misma manera conmovido que el moreno. Escucharon un tercer sorbido de nariz y se fijaron en la chica del grupo, que evitaba verlos a los ojos sin ocultar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

- _Vamos Pidge, únete al abrazo de los perdedores_ -Le decía Lance, estirando sus brazos y agitando sus dedos para que se le uniera, acepto de igual forma y los tres se estuvieron abrazando por un tiempo, compartiendo el calor entre ambos y llenándose de esa felicidad que el moreno le estaba contagiando.

En verdad Lance tiene a los mejores amigos del mundo, no los cambiaría por nada.

- _Tengo una pregunta,_ -Decía después de un tiempo, limpiando lágrimas seca con la manga de su pijama. - _¿Coran sabía lo que estaba pasando, no?_

Ambos asintieron al par.

\- _¿Por qué no está aquí con nosotros?_

- _Bueno,_ -El paladín verde rascó su nuca pensando un poco. - _Dijo que le gustaría celebrarlo con todos cuando estén despiertos, pero a nosotros nos dejó hacer esto en plan pre-celebración._

- _Sí, con la condición de que le dejáramos un poco de pastel_ -Concluía Hunk, picando un poco del mismo y sirviendo en un plato.

- _Le voy a dar a ese hombre un fuerte abrazo cuando lo vea, no podrá escaparse de mi hasta que lo haga._

- _Por cierto, tengo otra cosa que darte..._

- _¡Pidge, creo que ya es suficiente con todo lo que han hecho!_ -Se reía, tomando el trozo de pastel que le estaba pasando su amigo junto a una cucharilla.

Pero la menor sacó de detrás del sofá una cosa que creía perdida desde hace un tiempo, ¡Era su caja con sus cosméticos de belleza! Lo ha estado buscando por dos días, ya creía que tenía que volver a recolectar todas esas cosas para re-hacerla, tanto que le costó con la primera; ¿Así que ella lo tenía todo este tiempo, uh? No tenía corazón para reclamarle, en especial viendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco y sus dedos tamborileaban encima de la caja de color blanca.

- _Estaba pensando que quizá necesito una noche de belleza contigo..._

El grito de Lance debió escucharlo hasta Zarkon mismo en el epicentro del Imperio Galra y gracias al paladín amarillo fue que evitó que se tragará la cucharilla al darle palmadas en la espalda mientras tosía como maniaco, y tomó las manos de Pidge con sus ojos muy brillantes y una sonrisa a lo gato de Cheshire.

- _Mejor. Cumpleaños. Del. Mundo._ -Tomó la caja, abriéndola y sacando cada frasco y otras cosas que a la menor solo le hacía querer huir, pero ya no podía dar un paso atrás en esto.

- _Solo hago esto porqué patearé tu trasero en Mario Kart y no quiero sentirme mal._

- _Oh, ¿Quién dice que dejaré que me ganes esta vez?_

Varias horas más tarde, en efecto Pidge no solo le pateo su trasero, sino que lo envió de regreso a la tierra junto con su dignidad.

\- 0 -

Con cuidado, el mayor de mostacho naranja colocaba sobre los tres jóvenes paladines una manta. El trio se encontraban durmiendo en el suelo usando los cojines de los sofás como almohadas, en pijamas y con sus rostros llenos de esa crema de goo espacial que hacía Lance para ponerse la piel más suave y verse bien, según decía el mismo paladín azul y lo encontraba en gracia, además notaba que las uñas de los tres chicos estaban pintadas en sus respectivos colores también. Coran solo rio por lo bajo disponiéndose a recoger los envases vacíos y limpiar un poco alrededor cada migaja y platos que habían dejado, así como apagar ese artefacto que les permite jugar videojuegos en las pantallas holográficas de la sala, todavía encuentra maravilloso que Hunk haya logrado conectarlo de forma inalámbrica, tiene mucho que aprender de ese chico.

Giró para ver hacía los chicos, Lance dormía justo en el medio siendo abrazado por sus dos amigos a los lados, una imagen conmovedora y pacífica; hace mucho tiempo que no veía algo así desde sus tiempos en Altean, tal parecía que los cumpleaños en la tierra no eran tan diferentes a los que veía en su planeta hace más de 10.000 años, siempre era un momento para pasarla entre amigos y familiares, y todos ellos eran familia ahora. Con cuidado se acercó hasta donde estaban ambos y dejo en la almohada de Lance lo que sería un obsequio, un artefacto pequeño pero que le mostraría imágenes de la tierra así no tendría que extrañarla tanto y cargaría con ella cada vez que quiera verla.

- _Feliz cumpleaños muchacho, te has convertido en un buen paladín_ -Con cariño y el cuidado de no despertarlo le palmeaba la cabeza y acomodaba lo mejor que podía las almohadas de todos.

¡Oh, pues parece que Hunk si le dejo un trozo de pastel como se lo pidió! El pastel de los gusanos de chocolate siempre han sido sus favoritos, aunque le causaba mucha curiosidad como es que funcionaba ese cacao en semillas que tanto mencionaba el joven paladín amarillo.

Quizá también podría darle una lección sobre eso en algún momento.


End file.
